theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
White trogs
'White trogs''' were a variety of trog. They were massive, white-skinned beings with thick necks and lumpy features. Though highly primitive and strong, white trogs were typically gentler than the wilder trog beings of the Deepwoods, and slower to anger. The white trogs communicated in a variety of clicks and clacks. About Housing and hunting White trogs lived in the vast network of Water Caverns behind the Five Falls at the Farrow Ridges. Though still primitive creatures, they were far more advanced than earlier suspected. They lived in a vast network of caves behind the Five Falls. The white trogs domesticated cave-spiders, which they used both as workforce and mount, and giant slime snails, as well as cultivating mosses, lichens, and fungi that grew in rock trenches. Using the cobwebs of the spiders and the slime of the snails, they connected the stalagtites they lived in by paths and bridges. The Crystal Caverns were used as an alarm system by the white trogs and the Drowning Pools as a trap to prevent intruders from entering their caves and to hunt for fresh meat. The Trog Queen The white trogs were led by the Trog Queen. Women were generally bigger than the male trogs. She had a throne made of black stone and her eyes were picked out in vivid red. The clusters of snail shells with holes drilled into them on her cloak of bleached snailskin emitted hollow tones when she moved. She was always accompanied by a cavebat. Only the Trog Queen was able to speak the common language of the Edge and was thus able to trade and communicate with the inhabitants of the Farrow Ridges. The Trog Queen had a sweet tooth and loved "sky sweetness", a cave-cake invented by Celestia Helmstoft, that Gart Ironside traded with them in return for crystals and aromatic cave mosses. She often rode a giant cave-spider mount. Cult The white trogs worshipped their ancestors in the High Cavern. They believed that the High Cavern was bathed in the blood of their spirit ancestors every day when the light entering through a small hole in the ceiling was defused by a big red jewel. When the jewel was stolen in The Nameless One, the white trogs wanted to bath the High Cave in the blood of their enemies to make the spirits return to them. Role in the Cade Saga Role in The Nameless One When Gart Ironside stole their red jewel, the white trogs were angered and wanted to literally bathe the High Cave in blood to appease the spirits of their ancestors. Cade Quarter, Thorne Lammergyre, Celestia and Blatch Helmstoft were to be sacrificed but Gart rescued them at the last moment. Role in Doombringer Later, Gart Ironside traded "sky sweetness", a cake, with the white trogs. When the mire-pearlers of the Grey Gorges attacked the Farrow Ridges and Five Falls, the white trogs finally intervened and were a vital part in the victory over them. Role in Weird New Worlds In Weird New Worlds, ''the white trogs were quite different. There were white trogs living by the Underlake at the Farrow Ridges who communicated with shrill, keening calls. They slept in the trog combs, caves in stalagtites linked together by walkways, and fished in the lake below using canoes and nets. The red jewel tip of the great stalagmite tip was sacred to these white trogs, and it's theft was one of the only things which angered them. Known white trogs in ''Weird New Worlds *Hirum Gryke Gallery Trogcomb.jpeg Whitetrog.jpeg Category:Organisms Category:Beings Category:Trogs Category:Weird New Worlds Category:Cade Saga